


Dance with Me?

by Queenscene2



Series: Voltron Romantic One Shots for Me and My Friends [3]
Category: Voltron: Lion Force (1984)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, F/M, For a Friend, Self-Insert, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenscene2/pseuds/Queenscene2
Summary: Keith shows Ruby how to dance
Relationships: Keith/Original Female Character(s), Other Background Relationships - Relationship
Series: Voltron Romantic One Shots for Me and My Friends [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953391
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Dance with Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubymoon_Snape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/gifts).



Brilliant beams of light dazzled the dancing floor for the 32nd annual Galaxy Alliance Banquet. The maids did a great job of cleaning the chandelier, as the sun hit the pieces of glass just so, so that the wooden floor had that disco ball effect.

Ruby sat in the corner and smiled to herself, proud of all of the work that she did. Her hard work really paid off, and the room looked amazing.

She looked to the crowd of people who were dancing on the floor. Although the song that was currently playing was a tango, Allura and CJ were doing the Gangnam style in the center of the room. Ruby just sighed.

Another couple that caught her eye was Lance and Rachel, as they were _actually_ doing the tango. Ruby smiled as Rachel wrapped a leg around Lance’s thigh and as Lance dipped her dramatically with one hand. They looked like professionals. Their timing was perfect to the ending of the song.

Ruby then felt a pang in her heart as a slow waltz started to play. She looked over to the Commander of her dreams who was talking to one of the high ranking generals. She sighed and held her head in her hand, wishing that he would come over and ask her to dance.

She imagined her and Keith dancing together on the floor, his strong arms holding her close as they swayed back and forth together. She then imagined him going in and kissing her lips softly after the song ended. Alas, it was all just an imagination, for a girl like her and a man like him would never get together.

“…me?” she heard someone in the distance say. Ruby came out of it and looked up to see none other than the man of the hour smiling down at her with his hand extended out to her. “Huh?” she asked, her face turning slightly red. Keith repeated what he said, “Would you like to dance with me?”

Ruby smiled warmly and accepted his hand. He held it softly but tightly as he guided them both to the dance floor, Ruby’s stomach was full of butterflies. Keith guided her hands to a basic waltz frame. “Do you know how to waltz?” he asked.

Ruby blushed. “Not really, but I’ll learn if you teach me.” She smiled up at him. Keith matched her shade of blush. “O-Okay. Here, just move your right foot back and then step together on your left side.” She obeyed. “Like this?”

Keith smiled. “Yes! Like that! Now do it with your left foot and step together on the right side.” She did and the two moved. “Good. Now follow my lead, okay?” The two danced around in comfortable silence, enjoying each other’s company.

 _Gravity_ by John Mayer came on and all of the couples got closer together and swayed to the music. “Ew! Let’s get out of here!” Ruby heard CJ say to Allura the two headed to the snack table where Hunk and Pidge were stuffing their faces.

Keith just stood there in open waltz position, not really sure what to do. The tempo was too awkward to be a proper waltz. Ruby looked up at him and he looked down at her. His face grew red. He wanted to dance with her, but what he was not sure what dance to do.

Luckily, Rachel and Lance just happened to see what was happening. Lance guided the two over to where Keith and Ruby were. Rachel pushed Ruby into Keith and adjusted her arm position to wrap around his neck, and placed Keith’s hands on her waist.

“You’re welcome.” Rachel said as she rhythmically danced back into Lance’s arms.

Ruby looked up at Keith, their faces and bodies near inches from each other. Keith just smiled and pulled her closer to him and leaned his head on the side of hers.

Ruby gasped as he did so but then found herself resting her head on his shoulder, and the two swayed and circled slowly in time with the music.

Being in the arms of the handsome commander was more than she could ever dream of. Keith, on the other hand, had been looking at the maid for a while now. Lance always told him that his eyes sparkled when he saw something beautiful, so he assumed that as he looked down and saw her in his strong arms was making his eyes dazzle more than the chandelier above them. Keith never wanted to leave this position, ever. Ruby felt the same way.

Unfortunately, the music said otherwise, as the song then changed into a foxtrot.

Keith then grabbed her hand. “Come with me.” He said, getting a sense of confidence. Keith was always a very confident fellow but being around his crush Ruby was a different story.

He led her outside of the castle on the fancy balcony outside. Ruby looked at him expectantly. “I—” he started. He couldn’t really find the words to say what he really wanted--to keep dancing with her in his arms just as they did before.

Ruby then answered him with her lips on his. Keith responded back immediately, cupping her face with his hand. When they finally parted, Ruby resumed her position in his arms as they were before. Keith put his hands back on her waist as the two resumed their dance.

~

A knock came from Ruby’s door as she was settling down with a good book. “Come in!” she called. Her boyfriend opened it and smiled at her, holding his other hand behind is back. “Hello, darling. I hope I am not interrupting something.”

“No, never!” she said as she walked over to him. She kissed his lips. “What do you have there?” she said, gesturing to whatever was behind his back. Keith eyed the necklace he gave her. He blushed. “Um, I got you something.”

“You did? D’aw, you didn’t have to, baby!” Ruby said. Keith held out a horizonal long package in front of her. Ruby gasped and walked over to her bed where she laid it down. She undid the ribbon slowly and methodically and unwrapped her present.

She gasped softly. “Oh, Keithy!” she cried as she took the extravagant green ballgown out of the box. She had tears in her eyes. “D-Do you like it?” Keith asked her. She turned to him, hugging the dress in her hands. “I love it! Oh Keith!” she said, a few tears falling from her face.

“It’s beautiful, like you.” He said, smiling at her. “You should try it on and show it to me.” Ruby nodded and went into her bathroom to change.

As she walked out, Keith’s eyes sparkled. (Well, they were already sparkling, but now they were sparkling more before). “You look…” he started to say but lost became lost in his thoughts. The dress fit her curves perfectly.

“Dance with me?” he asked her. She laughed, as he asked her that as often as he could. It was like their secret code to hold each other close ever since that night. Ruby took her rightful place in his arms as they swayed to the sound of silence.

~

Ruby looked down at her feet. To say she was nervous was an understatement. She looked up at Keith who squeezed the hand she was holding. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m right here. No need to be nervous.” He said. Ruby looked up at the Commander’s extra sparkly eyes.

“Now presenting Commander and Mrs. Keith Kogane!” he announcer said as the double doors swung open. The two took their spot in the middle of the dance floor to have their first dance.

 _Gravity_ by John Mayer started to play on the speakers as Keith took her hand in his. “Dance with me?” he asked her so that only she could hear him.

“Always.” Mrs. Kogane replied.


End file.
